tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Brandon Episode 1
b1.png|I'm back, baby. This'll be a caption run, just like Crystal. Since TAU and Kenzen are doing Hoenn, I decided to upstage them and play through Hoenn, as well. b2.png|Lotad is king. b3.png|I'm ready to start my career as a glorified cockfighter, Prof. Birch! Well, my third career. b4.png|I've grown quite fond of that nickname >.> b5.png|Heck yeah, old man. b6.png|How much does your mother have to hate you, before she forces you to ride in the back of a moving truck? Apparently in Hoenn, this is the norm. b7.png|Don't "honey" me, you inattentive she-demon. >.> b8.png|Don't frickin' remind me. b9.png|Golly, my own room and everything, mother? Nevermore shall I be glum! b10.png|It's no wonder he doesn't live with us. If you make your own son ride in the back of a moving van, I'd hate to see how you handle father. b11.png|You come from a family of very trusting people. I walked into your home, and your mother immediately sent me upstairs to your room...o_O b12.png|Aren't there any functioning adults in this town? b13.png|...Nope. So, this entire region depends on the success of a lone 17-year-old? Ha. Hahahahahaha. Oh, you guys really drew the short stick. b14.png|Hm. Now, do I want Torchic, the Fire-type? b15.png|Mudkip, the Water-type? b16.png|Or Treecko, the Grass-type? b17.png|Which'un did I pick? :O b18.png|Yeah, I picked Tree-bro. b19.png|Heck yeah. I mean, it's one of the rules, anyway. Besides, I have the perfect nickname for my Treecko... b20.png|Prince Ashitaka, to be exact. (+5 if you understand this reference. -10 if you don't) b21.png|Rash nature? That's what we like to see. b22.png|Well, no route 101 capture, since we are Pokeball-less. :/ b23.png|No route 103 catch, either... b24.png|Haha, okay, silly girl. But let me warn you, I did a wee bit o' the training, before I came hither. b25.png|Warned ya, fool. b26.png|Yeah, that's what my fans tell me. I am the king of the wiki Nuzlocke, after all. b27.png|He...what now? 0_o b28.png|Uh...thanks, Birch...I think I'll go, now... b29.png|Ah, Christ. b30.png|What, are these like placebos for my feet? I can run away, but the shoes help me believe. b31.png|You're welcome. I just blew all my cash...guess it's back to selling Rare Candies out behind the Pokemon Center, again. b32.png|First capture. Not too thrilled, as I don't care too much for Poochyena. Dark is a useful type, though. b33.png|Welcome to the team. Frou Frou comes from the band who performed "Holding Out For A Hero", on the Shrek 2 soundtrack. b34.png|Hey, Calvin, where's Hobbes? :B b35.png|Ha. Frou Frou's gonna mess you up, sucka. b36.png|Ooooooooh! Frou Frou isn't just another pretty face, she's a tough ol' gal. b37.png|Welcome to the jungle, loser. You just died! :P b38.png|Bring it on, little man! b39.png|Rick just got roll'd. b40.png|Yeah, no thanks to you, dad. b41.png|Get out of here, kid. I'm talking to papa. b42.png|Sigh...fine. Gee, there's nothing I love more than forced plot. -.- b43.png|After a boring forced sequence, Wally catches a Pokemon that I'll defeat in the future. b44.png|Look no further, my man! I'm the king of wiki Nuzlockes. :) b45.png|Another Poochyena? So not catching it. Hopefully the woods will give us a new teammate. b46.png|-.- b47.png|A pirate in the middle of yonder woodlands? How quaint. b48.png|Um, do I know you? b49.png|Hahaha...I can't take him seriously. He's a frickin' pirate. b50.png|Frou Frou swept him, with like, no trouble. >.> You suck, bro. b51.png|Psssh, whatever, guy. b52.png|Umkay. Thanks, I guess? b53.png|-new route- I wonder what it'll....>:O You're frickin' kidding me. b54.png|-Cave- Finally, a place where there are no Poochyenas...only Whismurs. b55.png|Why? I don't know. She seems like the opera type. b56.png|Level 16! That magical level when most starter Pokemon evolve! b57.png|Woo! Grovyle! Fun Fact: TAU stated that Grovyle is the Pokemon they feel I would most likely be. b58.png|Heck yes. Ashitaka's gonna be furiously cuttin' suckas all over this town. b59.png|Lookit 'em stats. Ashitaka is not to be messed with. b60.png|Next episode! We fight Roxanne, the Rock-type gym leader! Will Ashitaka prevail? Will my journey end here? Find out in the next episode of The Return of Brandon.